L'Odyssée de Stella
by merida12.mulan98
Summary: Stella semble mener une vie heureuse sur son île. Néanmoins, elle est mélancolique car elle ne connait pas ses origines et est amnésique. Alors que le passé semble resurgir dans sa vie, elle tente de se mettre en quête de réponses tout en aidant ceux qu'elle croise sur son chemin. Gros Crossover Disney! [EN REECRITURE]
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Au Royaume de Tereldis**1**, un Roi et une Reine avaient une enfant. Bien qu'ils eurent tout ce qu'ils désiraient, les deux souverais étaient des gens égoïstes et insensibles qui taxaient excessivement leurs sujets et dilapidaient les richesses du Royaume pour satisfaire leurs caprices. Un soir d'hiver, une femme vint avec un homme encapuchonné ligoté. Elle dit l'avoir surprit en train de voler divers objets de valeur à un bijoutier et qu'elle l'amenait au palais respectant ainsi son devoir de loyal sujet. Fiers d'avoir quelqu'un de si fidèle à leurs principes, ils laissèrent la femme entrer dans le château avec son prisonnier.

Lorsqu'elle fut dans la demeure des souverains, la femme lâcha la corde qui maintenait l'homme prisonnier qui révéla une immense musculature. Les souverains voulurent appeler à l'aide mais il était trop tard car l'entrée des deux étrangers n'était qu'une diversion pour permette à toute une légion de prendre d'assaut le château qui avait été encerclé et où, à cet instant, tous les habitants n'étaient plus qu'otages. La petite Princesse était terrorisée. Quand elle vit ses parents être poignardés, elle hurla de terreur. Ce cri révéla sa présence aux assaillants qui se précipitèrent vers elle. Réalisant qu'elle était en danger, elle tenta de s'enfuir. Mais à peine fit-t-elle quelques pas qu'elle disparut dans une lumière éblouissante sous les yeux ébahis des assaillants.

Alors que n'importe qui aurait pu la croire disparut du monde ou simplement morte, la petit fille apparut au-dessus de la plage de l'île Seki dans la nuit. Les humains ne pouvant voler, elle fit une chute un rocher de l'île. Le bas de son crâne heurta ce dernier lors de sa chute et l'enfant perdit connaissance sans avoir eu le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait. Alors que l'enfant semblait condamnée, une femme, qui avait vu au loin ce qui s'était passé, se précipta vers la plage et vit l'enfant inconsciente. Comprenant la gravité de la situation, elle emmena la fillette avec elle. Cette femme ne voulait pas savoir comment ce qui semblait être une hallucination s'était produit devant elle. Tout ce qui lui importait était de sauver cette enfant. Pourtant, elle aurait dû s'en soucier. En effet, ce qui avait provoqué à la fois la lumière éblouissante, la disparition et la réapparition de l'enfant était un étrange bijou se trouvant sur ses vêtements. Un bijou dont l'enfant elle-même ignorait l'usage et prenait pour un simple ornement. Ce qu'elle ignorait également, c'était que cet objet allait révéler de nombreux secrets.

**1**_Je vous mets ici au défi de rechercher les trois mots d'où viennent les trois syllabes (ici -TER, -EL, -DIS) choisies pour former le nom du Royaume._


	2. L'Île Seki

_**Bonjour. Avant que vous ne commenciez la lecture, je voulais juste dire ceci: à l'exception du texte d'avant-chapitre, les zones en italiques correspondent à des chansons. Et oui, crossover Disney oblige^^ En parlant de ça, la chanson suivante, par contre, ne sera pas une chanson Disney mais une chanson Non-Disney aux paroles modifiées car ce chapitre présente un OC. Si vous voulez trouver la version instrumentale (ou plutôt le karaoké avec les paroles d'origine), voilà le titre: **_

_**Anastasia Karaoke Loin du froid de decembre. **_

_**Bonne lecture:) **_

_Tu as sûrement entendu ou lu des histoires, n'est-ce pas? La plupart des gens adorent cela. Et il en existe tellement. Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains,Pinocchio, Cendrillon, Alice au Pays des Merveilles, Peter Pan, La Belle aux Bois Dormant, Merlin l'Enchanteur, Taram et le Chaudron Magique, La Petite Sirène, Le Prince Casse-Noisette, La Belle et la Bête, Aladdin, L'étrange Noël de monsieur Jack, Pocahontas, Le Bossu de Notre-Dame, Hercules, Mulan, Tarzan, Atlantide, l'Empire perdu, Pirates des Caraïbes, La Princesse et la Grenouille, Raiponce, Rebelle, La Reine des Neiges ou encore Vaïna, la légende du bout du monde. Ah, tant d'histoires!_

_Oui, tout le monde les connait donc forcément toi également mais il y a quand même beaucoup de choses que les gens ignorent à leurs sujets. Peut-être même qu'ils ne les découvriront jamais. _

_Ce qui n'est pas notre cas. Nous allons voyager au plus profond de ces histoires, tenter de découvrir ce que nous ne savons pas et, surtout, découvrir...ce qui s'est réellement passé_

**Chapitre 1: L'Île Seki**

_**Huit ans plus tard**_

Une toute petite fille tentait d'avancer tandis que deux mains n'appartenant à personne au-dessus d'elle guidait ses pas. Malgré le fait qu'elle était inquiète, elle persévérait dans sa marche. Elle ne se trouvait nulle part. Il n'y avait qu'un ciel avec des nuages bleus lumineux. Cela était calme, détendant. Un léger rire se fit entendre. C'était un rire plein de gaieté. La petite fille se mit à sourire. Les deux mains se mirent à la guider de nouveau. La fillette ferma les yeux et se sentit être emportée dans un tourbillon. Mais celui-ci ne lui faisait ressentir aucune douleur. Ce fut comme une berceuse qui l'endormit.

Quand elle reprit connaissance, elle s'aperçut qu'elle avait grandi et que les nuages et le ciel avaient disparu. Elle était dans une tenue d'une couleur bleue ressemblant au ciel juste après l'aube légère s'arrêtant à peine à ses genoux et ses cheveux rouge sang aux reflets noirs tombaient sur ses épaules tandis que ses yeux de la même couleur fixaient le vide. Soudain, un poignard tomba. Surprise et, par instinct, la toute jeune adolescente se dépêcha de l'attraper et le mit autour de sa taille ne sachant pas quoi en faire vu qu'il n'y avait personne à qui le confier et rien autour d'elle pour le poser.

Tout à coup, elle brilla si fort qu'elle dut fermer les yeux afin de ne pas être éblouie. Quand elle les ouvrit, elle constata ébahie qu'elle n'était plus vêtue de sa tenue bleue mais d'une longue robe violacée aux manches courtes laissant découvrir ses épaules. Sur sa poitrine se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à un rubis en cercle de la même couleur que ses cheveux et elle portait un diadème brillant sur ses cheveux. Brusquement, elle eut l'impression d'être dans une bulle de douceur comme si quelqu'un voulait prendre soin d'elle tout en l'étreignant de toutes ses forces afin de ne jamais l'abandonner. Mais alors qu'elle se laissait bercer, l'obscurité l'envahit de toutes parts. Elle ne ressentit plus de douce protection. Rien de plus que de la terreur. De plus, elle était incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Tout à coup, un coup se fit entendre puis il n'eut rien d'autre que le néant.

**.**

Une petite jeune fille se réveilla. Au-dessus de sa tête, elle vit, penché, un jeune garçon aux courts cheveux et aux yeux beiges. Celui-ci était plutôt chétif mais avait de longs bras moins fins que son corps et de larges épaules qui permettaient de ne pas être vu comme quelqu'un de maigrelet. Ce garçon, c'était Gabel, l'amie de la fille endormie. Il la regardait en souriant. La jeune fille se réveilla et s'étira.

«-Même en dormant?

-Héhé! Comme tu vois.»

Le jeune garçon parlait d'un bracelet rouge comme la rose que la jeune enfant portait à son poignet droit. Cette dernière était embarrassée qu'il l'aît vu mais faisait tout pour rester digne.

«-Je te l'ai offert hier et tu es déjà accroc. Je suis très fort.

-Tu as surtout un ego démesuré.

-Hihihi!

-...

Tu rêvais encore Stella?

-Oui Gabel.

-Toujours le même?

-Oui. Jamais aucune trace de souvenir.

-Ca te rend toujours triste de ne pas te rappeller du passé?

-Plus maintenant. Ca me déçoit, c'est tout. Mais je ne veux plus en parler.

Si on allait sur la plage?

-Tu es sûre? Je pensais que la vedette de la soirée d'hier serait épuisée.

-Non, je me sens très bien.

-Alors d'accord. J'ai bien envie de piquer une tête.»

**.**

«-Et voilà le raz-de-marée!

-Ah! Oh, espèce de...

-Hahahaha!

-Hihi! Arze est vraiment un génie d'avoir inventé des vêtements de bain. Maintenant, plus personne est obligé un par un parce qu'on a plus à être gêné.

-Oui. J'ai adoré qu'elle m'en offre un pour mon anniversaire. Enfin selon...

-Ne te fais pas de mal avec ça. On en a déjà parlé. Si tu avais l'air d'avoir quatre ans quand elle t'a trouvé, ça veut dire que tu as bien eu douze ans hier.»

Stella baissa les yeux.

«-Allez, ne fais cette tête. Tu as dit toi-même ne pas vouloir en parler.

Ah, je préfère te voir sourire.

-Mais est-ce que tu vas préférer ça?»

A ces mots, elle s'empara de la silhouette de Gabel qui ne comprit pas ce qui lui arrivait.

«-Ah mais qu'est-ce qui...mais qu'est-ce que tu...mais...mais...mais arrête! Mais lâche-moi!

-Tu veux que je te lâche? D'accord.

-Ah!»

A ces mots, elle jeta brutalement son ami dans l'eau qui manqua d'en avaler. Il cracha un léger flot tout en entendant les ricanements de Stella. Loin d'être agacé, cela le fit sourire.

«-Je préfère quand tu es toi-même.

-Hihi!

-Reste là, je vais chercher à boire.

-D'accord.»

Lorsque Gabel sortit de l'eau, Stella le regarda en souriant. De dos, on vêtement de bain était une courte culotte couvrant uniquement ses fesses et le haut ses jambes. Elle pouvait donc voir sa côte fine sous son dos qui, s'il paraissait maigre aux yeux de certains, était seulement mince pour elle. Elle s'en voulait de le voir ainsi mais il était difficile de ne pas le regarder sortir quand il n'y avait pas grand-chose à observer sur la plage de l'Île Seki à part le sable et les arbres.

Lorsqu'il eût disparu du champ de vision de Stella, elle n'était plus qu'avec ses pensées. Etrangement, Gabel et les questions qu'elle se posait sur le passé s'y entremêlaient. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais c'était le cas.

«-Merci pour ce que tu fais, Gabel. Mais tu sais, je suis sûre qu'un jour, je trouverai les réponses à mes questions. Et si ça n'est pas le cas, tant pis. Je verrai bien si elles viendront jusqu'à moi ou pas.

_En sommeil dans mes rêves_

_Je sens des bras qui m'étreignent_

_Jamais rien ne s'achêve_

_Même quand je m'éveille_

_Certes ce ne sont que des images_

_Mais elles me donnent de la joie_

_J'ai perdu jusqu'à mon âge_

_Mais je suis pleine d'espoir_

_Certes ce ne sont que des images_

_Mais elles me donnent de la joie_

_J'ai perdu jusqu'à mon âge_

_Mais je suis pleine d'espoir_

_Et j'entends comme un cri_

_Comme si quelqu'un me supplie _

_D'aller vers un chemin_

_Mais est-ce que ceci est vain?_

_Oui je veux bien y croire_

_Car je suis pleine d'espoir_»

Tandis qu'elle rêvassait, Stella était sortie de l'eau et tourbillonnait sur la plage. Elle avait eu l'impression de voir des silhouette d'eau et de sable prendre des formes humanoïdes et danser. Certaines s'étaient mises à tournoyer avec elle tandis que la fameuse robe de ses rêves était à nouveau apparue sur sa silhouette. C'était comme de la magie magnifique.

Mais le rêve dut cesser à nouveau.

«-Tu t'amuses bien?

-Oh! Je ne t'avais pas entendu arriver.

-Héhé! A la tienne.

-A la tienne!

-Les enfants!»

Cette voix, c'était celle d'Arze. C'était la femme qui avait recueilli Stella quand celle-ci avait été retrouvé inconsciente sur un rocher de la plage de l'Île Seki. C'était également elle qui avait décidé que ce jour-là serait celui de l'anniversaire de la petite jeune fille. De plus, elle avait aussi choisi son nom. Enfin, plus ou moins. En effet, après l'avoir ramené chez elle et faite soigner sur l'île, Arze avait découvert autour du cou de l'enfant un médaillon à moitié cassé avec un nom gravé dessus. L'autre moitié avait dû se casser sur le rocher et s'égarer dans la mer. Toujours était-t-il qu'Arze n'avait rien pu lire d'autre que Stella sur le médaillon et avait donc décidé d'appeller l'enfant ainsi car cette dernière perdu la mémoire et n'était capable ni de dire son nom, ni d'où elle venait. Stella regardait souvent ce médaillon. C'était une image réconfortante car il lui rappelait constament qu'elle pouvait être appellée, désignée, tout simplement nommée.

«-Arze.

-Je vois que vous ne pouvez déjà plus vous passer de ces vêtements de bain. Pourtant, vous ne les avez que depuis hier.

-Ils servent bien.

-Et ils serviront davantage pour tous les voyageurs qui passeront par ici. J'en ai plein à vendre. Stella, n'oublie pas de nettoyer la boutique ce soir. Tout doit être propre demain.

-Oui Arze.»

Sur ces mots, Arze partit sous les yeux tristes de Stella. Gabel le remarqua. Il devina sa pensée.

«-Vous avez pas eu beaucoup de clients depuis des jours pas vrai?

-A peine assez Arze a dit. Mais pas beaucoup depuis deux semaines, c'est vrai. Les voyageurs manquent et quand ils sont là, ils ne sont pas toujours intéressés par les vêtements qu'Arze et moi taillons. Et les gens d'ici n'ont pas trop aimé nos dernières créations. Heureusement, le vêtement de bain s'est bien vendu ce matin. J'espère qu'on aura assez de fric cette fois.

-Vous vous en êtes toujours sortis. Ca changera jamais.

-J'espère que tu as raison. Bon, je dois y aller. Salut.

-Salut.»

**.**

Stella avait réussi à obtenir divers textiles qui permettraient à Arze et elle de créer de nouveaux tissus. Elle rentrait chez elle en souriant sachant que la femme qui l'avait recueilli serait contente de voir qu'elles auraient de quoi vendre pour de long mois.

«-Arze! Arze, je suis rentrée.»

Aucun son ne se fit entendre. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Arze de ne pas répondre quand Stella disait cette phrase. En effet, en général, ça voulait dire que cette dernière avait réussi à ramener de quoi survivre, ce qui réjouissait la femme et l'incitait à l'accueillir pour l'aider à porter tout ce qu'elle avait trouvé. Mais là, rien ne se passait. Cela inquiéta Stella. Elle entra dans la boutique de la tailleuse.

Une vision glaciale se révéla face à elle. Une horrible femme, si on pouvait la qualifier ainsi se dressa devant elle. Son corps était d'un bleu légèrement violacé, ce qui le rapprochait de cette couleur cadavérique mêlée à la couleur morbide du liquide rouge coulant le long des pauvres corps dépourvus du moidre signe de vie. Ses yeux avaient peut-être la couleur des flammes mais ils étaient si peu expressifs que le regard de cette femme glaçait Stella terrifiée par la froideur que dégageait le regard de cette femme. Ses longs cheveux à la couleur de nuit étaient ornés d'un diamant en or et sa robe était ornée d'un grand rubis rose. Cette même robe avaient des manches en voiles en lambeaux tout comme le bas du vêtement recouvrant les jambes. Tout la robe était également bleue sauf le bas étant couleur feu. Néanmoins, cette horrible apparition n'était rien face au monstrueux spectacle qui s'était révélé aux yeux de la petite jeune fille.

Sur le sol gisait en sang la silhouette d'une femme généreuse n'ayant rien fait pour mériter un sort aussi cruel que la mort. Oui, c'était bien cela qui lui était arrivé. Arze avait les yeux et la bouche grandes ouvertes ainsi qu'un couteau imbibé d'un liquide verdâtre enfoncé dans le ventre. Du poison! Quand Stella comprit ce qui s'était passé, elle s'écroula sur le sol en hurlant de terreur. La silhouette terrifiante la regarda, ce qui terrifia davantage l'enfant. Mais étrangement, ce ne fut pas elle que l'horrible apparition fixa mais le bijou diamanté qu'elle portait.

«-Te voilà donc, dit l'horrible femme»

A ces mots, la monstruosité éleva une de ses mains. Comprenant ce qui risquait de lui arriver, Stella chercha n'importe quoi pour se défendre. Elle vit un poignard sur une table. Elle le prit en vitesse et se releva tandis que la main terrifiante lançait une étrange brume vers elle. Cette brume entoura Stella qui fut déstabilisée avant de se sentir lourde. Elle eût l'impression de plonger dans une douce torpeur. Torpeur? Non, ça n'était pas le moment! Comprenant ce qu'elle risquait, elle éleva son poignard tentant de couper les nuages de fumée et de passer à travers. Elle parvint à traverser certains d'entre eux bien que ceux à travers desquels elle passait se refermaient derrière elle à chacun de ses passages. Et cette maudite chose bleue qui ricanait. Non, ce monstre! Elle avait osé tuer Arze. Cette femme si généreuse qui n'avait pas hésité à la recueillir alors qu'elle n'avait nulle part où aller mais surtout lui avait donné une famille et un toit alors qu'elle n'en avait pas. Elle le lui ferait payer!

Au prix d'un très long effort, Stella parvint à traverser la brume et arriva jusqu'à la monstruosité. Mais elle était si fatiguée qu'elle arriva à peine à élever une main que l'horrible chose bleue s'apprêta à emparer quand soudain

«-Arrière Safalès!»

Une brillante lumière couleur bordeau avait chassé la brume. Une voix féminine avait également dit ces deux mots. Ils étaient adressés à la terrible silhouette en lambeaux bleus qui n'osa plus faire le moindre mouvement.

«-Toi!

-J'ai dit «Arrière!», Safalès.»

Sans qu'elle ne put s'expliquer pourquoi, Stella se retrouva dans une bulle géante. La sensation qu'elle éprouvait en se trouvant à l'intérieur de cette dernière était douce, réchauffante. Surtout rassurante.

«-Tu gagnes cette manche, Rossa. Mais la prochaine fois, c'est moi qui remporterai la victoire.»

A ces mots, l'hideuse apparition disparut. Ce fut également le cas de la bulle protectrice. Quand Stella le constata, elle se releva du sol sur lequel elle était tombée et se précipita vers Arze. Elle la blottie contre elle et pleura à chaude larmes tandis que la lumière chaleureuse ayant écarté l'horreur bleue se métamorphosa en une magnifique femme portant une robe de la même couleur que la lumière l'ayant fait apparaître. Seul ses pieds visibles sa robe recouvrant presque entièrement ses jambes. Ses bras étaient déshabillés et ses manches courtes laissaient entrevoir ses larges et épaules bien arrondies. Son teint était blanc et elle avait des cheveux couleur chocolat dressés derrière sa nuque. Ses yeux étaient rouges écarlates et son nez était aussi fin que ses mains. L'une d'entre elle tenait une longue mais fine baguette. Sur son dos, on pouvait voir de longues mais fines ailes de papillons.

«-Pardonne-moi de ne pas avoir pu intervenir à temps, dit tristement la jeune femme

-Laissez-moi! cracha Stella d'une voix encore emplie de sanglots et de colère, Vous êtes qui d'abord?

-Je suis la Fée Rossa. Et je suis venue pour te parler Stella.

-Je n'ai pas envie de...Mais comment savez-vous mon nom?

-C'est ta gemme qui m'a permit de retrouver ta trace.

-Ma gemme?

-Le bijou que tu portes toujours sur toi. C'est une gemme.

-...

Mon...Mon rubis violet?»

Il était vrai que lorsque Stella avait été recueillie, elle ne portait pas qu'un médaillon à ce moment-là. Elle avait en effet sur elle un rubis dont elle était incapable d'expliquer la présence. Elle l'avait toujours gardé car il était précieux à ses yeux. Comme un petit trésor secret dont on ne veux pas se débarrasser tant il fait partie de notre personne. Alors, ce rubis était en fait une gemme?

«-En effet.

-Mais pourquoi me recherchiez-vous?

-Cette horrible femme est la sorcière Safalès. Elle en a après ta vie. Tu pourrais te protéger à l'aide de ta gemme mais seule, elle est impuissante face à sa magie.

-Que voulez-vous dire?

-Il existe vingt-huit autres gemmes comme la tienne à travers le monde de Tereldis. Il n'y a qu'elles qui peuvent te protéger de Safalès.

-Qu'est-ce que vous racontez?

-Laisse-moi t'expliquer. Les vingt-neuf gemmes formaient un tout garantissant un immense pouvoir à son porteur une fois unies ensemble. Mais seules et séparées, aucune d'entre elles n'a de pouvoirs à moins d'avoir été réunies au moins une fois ensemble. Et hélas, elles ont disparu à cause de la cupidité humaine.

-Quel rapport ça a avec moi?

-Comme tu peux le constater, il ne reste plus que la tienne. Et Safalès veut ta mort pour la récupérer. Elle pense que l'avoir lui permettrait d'accéder aux vingt-huit autres.

-Alors c'est pour ça que...que...

-Stella...»

Cette dernière resserra son emprise sur la dépouille de la pauvre Arze en la berçant contre elle. Elle ne pouvait toujours pas croire à ce qui venait d'arriver. Elle avait prit soin d'elle depuis son enfance, l'avait fait sourire, l'avait rassurée quand elle était triste, aimé. Et elle avait été cruellement tué par un monstre abominable et lâche. La jeune enfant reprit ses esprits et posa délicatement le corps de la pauvre femme sur le sol et la couvrit d'un drap. Puis elle se releva doucement et se tourna vers la Fée.

«-Est-ce que...Est-ce que trouver les gemmes, ça me menèra jusqu'à Safalès?

-Seulement de mieux résister à sa magie.

-Ca me suffit. Je veux les chercher maintenant.

-Tu ne peux pas faire ça seule. Elles sont égarées partout dans le monde et tellement difficile à trouver. Jusqu'à ce que je te trouve, je pensais même que c'était impossible.

-Et bien, c'est pas le cas. Vous l'avez vu.»

La voix de Stella était emplie de colère. Rossa vit bien qu'elle se fichait pas mal des gemmes ou de la menace qui pesait sur elle. Tout ce dont elle se souciait était d'être la plus forte possible pour mettre fin aux jours de Safalès de n'importe quelle façon. Même si cela devait coûter sa propre vie. Cela lui fit très peur. Elle ne réalisait pas ce qui était en train d'arriver, ni à quel point la situation était grave pour elle et pourrait l'être pour d'autres.

«-Viens avec moi, dit Rossa»

Elle la fit sortir à l'extérieur de la maison et, par respect pour la pauvre femme défunte, fit apparaître un long voile noir sur cette dernière.

**.**

Rossa avait amené Stella vers la plage. Là-bas les attendait un étrange petit pachyderme. Un bébé éléphant se tenait devant Stella et la regardait les yeux grands ouverts. Stella, elle, fut sceptique en le voyant ici. Mais chose qui l'étonna plus que sa présence fut ses très grandes oreilles. En effet, celles-ci n'avaient pas une taille de celle d'un éléphant ordinaire: elles étaient gigantesques et dominaient largement le reste de sa tête qu'on peinerait à distinguer si l'on voyait pas sa trompe et ses yeux.

«-Stella, je te présente Dumbo. Dumbo, voici Stella.»

Le bébé éléphant se rapprocha de la jeune enfant. Par curiosité, celle-ci lui caressa la tête. Heureux de ce contact, Dumbo sourit et caressa son bras avec sa trompe. Stella eût un léger rire. C'était peut-être un animal de deux mètres mais il était comme un nourisson qui ne devait avoir pas plus d'un an; encore au stade de celui qui avait besoin de jouer et, surtout, d'être câliné. L'enfant ne fit plus attention aux grandes oreilles du petit bébé. Elle voulait juste être gentille avec un enfant qui avait, clairement, bien besoin de tendresse.

«-Monte sur lui, dit Rossa

-Quoi? Mais pourquoi?

-Ne pose pas de question. Et sois délicate, ce n'est qu'un bébé.»

Cette phrase frustra Stella. Elle n'aimait pas qu'on ne lui disât pas les choses. Cependant, elle était intriguée par une telle demande. Qu'est-ce que ce petit bébé pouvait lui réserver comme surprise? Enthousiaste, elle monta sur l'éléphanteau tout en faisant attention au conseil de la Fée. Avant qu'elle n'eût le temps de s'en rendre compte, elle s'éleva dans les airs. A côté d'elle se trouvait la Fée Rossa utilisant ses ailes pour voler dans le ciel. Voler. Mais comment Stella pouvait-t-elle? Elle baissa les yeux. Elle ne pouvait y croire. Les oreilles du petit pachyderme se secouaient telles des ailes d'oiseau. Un éléphant. Voler? Mais comment? Se pouvait-t-il que les grandes oreilles du petit bébé étaient en réalité des ailes?

«-Oh!»

Stella était à la fois impressionnée et terrifiée. Non seulement, elle volait pour la première fois de sa vie mais en plus, cela arrivait sur un volatile bien peu ordinaire. Elle ne savait pas si elle voulait descendre ou si elle voulait profiter du fait qu'elle vivait quelque chose d'exceptionnel. Afin de ne pas trop réfléchir à la question, elle regarda le ciel et le paysage autour d'elle. On était au milieu de l'après-midi. Le ciel était bleu comme l'azur et la mer était aussi pur que le cristal. On n'entendait rien de plus que les bruits calmes et doux des flots et du vent que la jeune enfant sentait sur son visage. Stella finit par s'habituer à ce qui se trouvait autour d'elle et poussa un cri de joie. Cela fit rire et sourire Dumbo qui lui chatouilla le cou avec une de ses oreilles. Stella rit à son tour à ce contact.

«-Je crois qu'il t'aime bien, dit Rossa à Stella, Nous sommes arrivées.

Voici l'Hispaniola.»

Ce fut encore une immense surprise. La Fée Rossa avait emmené sur un beau navire flottant dans les airs. Elle n'eût pas le temps d'être davantage impressionnée que Dumbo se posa sur ce dernier avec la Fée. Quand ils arrivèrent, trois personnes les attendaient: l'un d'entre eux était un adolescent habillé en marin aux cheveux courts avec une petite tresse, l'autre semblait être une créature humanoïde avec des oreilles de chiens. La dernière était une sorte de femme-chat aux courts cheveux bruns. L'une des trois personnes leur fit signe de ne pas parler puis de les suivre. Ils descendirent bien au fond des cales du navire jusqu'à arriver dans ce qui semblait être des quartiers de Capitaine. Une personne ressemblant à un officier les attendait. C'était sûrement lui, le Capitaine. Alors qu'elle s'attendait à ce qu'il parlât, Stella vit s'assoir à la place la créature humanoïde féline à la place du Capitaine. Stella n'eût pas de se remettre de sa surprise que la chef du navire se mit à parler.

«-Hum, hum. Je suis le Capitaine Amélia. Et voici mon second monsieur Arrow. Tu dois être Stella.

-Heu...

-Hé bien réponds.

-Oui madame.

-Nous savons la menace que représente Safalès. Et nous savons également pour les gemmes.

-Savez-vous comment retrouver Safalès?

-Ne m'interromps pas jeune fille. Je sais qu'il faut que tu trouves ces gemmes afin de pouvoir mieux de te protéger de cette terrible sorcière mais il faut également que tu fasses ce que l'on dit. Alors n'agis pas à moins qu'on te dise de le faire.

-Pourquoi ça? Je suis la première concernée.

-Mais tu es...

-Capitaine, dit la Fée Rossa, Cette enfant vient tout juste de perdre la femme qui l'a élevé. Vous ne devriez pas être aussi ferme.

-Oh je vois.

-Oh, pauvre petite, dit l'homme-chien compatissant en mettant ses épaules sur ses bras, Ca va aller, tu n'es pas seule.

-Merci monsieur, dit Stella en affichant un petit sourire

-Ne m'appelle pas monsieur. Ce sera Docteur Doppler ou simplement Docteur ma chère petite.

-Stella Docteur. Stella.

-Moi c'est Jim, dit l'adolescent

-Je suis désolée mais ce n'est pas le moment pour les présentations, dit le Capitaine Amélia

-Laissez-lui au moins le temps d'arriver madame, dit Jim d'une voix brutale

-Ne parle pas comme au Capitaine, gamin, dit monsieur Arrow, Nous devons établir la situation maintenant. Vous discuterez après.

-Bien, dit le Capitaine Amélia, Comme je le disais, Nous savons la menace que représente Safalès et nous savons également pour les gemmes. Mais ce que tu ignores, c'est que Safalès ne menace pas seulement ta vie: c'est un monstre qui règne sur le Royaume de Tereldis; et elle espère avoir le pouvoir absolu en réunissant les vingt-neuf gemmes.

-Vous voulez dire que ma gemme fait partie des vingt-neuf gemmes qui permettent à la personne qui les trouve de...

-...conquérir le monde**1**

-Ouah! Mais alors celui qui a les gemmes sera...invinc...Attendez, vous voulez dire que je suis censée récupérer les gemmes avant Safalès pour l'empêcher de s'emparer du monde ou quelque chose comme ça?

-Ce n'est pas de cette façon que je l'aurais dit mais oui, dit le Capitaine Amélia

-Comment voulez-vous que je fasse ça, je ne sais même pas où chercher.

-C'est très simple, dit la Fée Rossa, Les gemmes ont beau avoir été réparties partout dans le monde, quand l'une d'entre elle sent la présence de sa semblable, elle brille légèrement à plusieurs reprises jusqu'à ce que tu arrives à l'endroit où tu es censée trouver la gemme perdue. En parlant de ça, fais voir la tienne.

-Quoi? Mais...

-Ne t'inquiète pas. Je te promets que je ne te la volerai pas.»

Stella hésita longuement. Elle ne connaissait pas cette femme. Pourquoi devrait-t-elle lui faire confiance? Qu'est-ce qu'elle ferait si elle avait la gemme? Gemme qui avait l'air tellement précieuse qu'il ne fallait pas la laisser entre n'importe quelles mains?

Quelque chose,ou plutôt quelqu'un, effleura le cou de Stella. Celle-ci se retourna. C'était Dumbo qui l'avait légèrement caressé avec sa trompe. Le bébé éléphant la regardait avec des yeux rassurants. Comme pour lui dire qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Ce geste suffit à mettre Stella en confiance. Elle donna sa gemme à Rossa. Quand cela fut fait, elle la maintint sur le mur avec sa main. Puis elle utilisa sa baguette et lança un sort sur le bijou qui sembla se répandre sur le navire. Stella fut très étonnée et ne comprit pas mais ne dit rien et se contenta d'attendre que Rossa lui rendit son bijou.

«-Grâce à ma magie, j'ai déjà permi à ce bâteau de voler. Maintenant que j'ai lié ta gemme à lui, il pourra sentir la présence des vingt-huit autres gemmes car les vingt-neuf gemmes ne font qu'une. Il saura où s'arrêter.

-Parfait, dit Stella, Plus vite je retrouverai les gemmes, plus vite je retrouverai Safalès.

-Hum, dit le Capitaine Amélia sur un ton de doutes

-Ne t'emballe pas Stella, dit la Fée Rossa d'une voix douce, Tu n'es pas la seule concernée par cette histoire. Safalès est d'une cruauté inimaginable: elle a fait capturer la mère de ce pauvre Dumbo.

-C'est vrai?

-Oui. Elle voulait un animal personnnel et elle a fait capturer cette pauvre éléphante parce qu'elle la trouvait jolie.

-Ordure! dit Stella avant de caresser la tête de Dumbo qui faisait tout pour ne pas pleurer

-Safalès est capable de n'importe quoi. Tu l'as bien vu, Stella. C'est pourquoi tu ne dois pas partir sans rien.»

A ces mots, Rossa tendit une sacoche ainsi qu'une pierre précieuse à la jeune enfant. Elle donna également une sacoche qu'elle attacha au cou de Dumbo.

«-Ta sacoche contient des boules de cire, Stella. Elles ne sont pas ordinaires. Chaque fois que tu en mettras sur ton corps, celui-ci agira ou se transformera comme tu le désires. Quant à cette pierre précieuse, Dumbo en a une semblable dans sa sacoche. Quand tu seras à terre, il se peut que tu ais besoin de lui en cas d'extrême urgence. Si c'est le cas, tends ta pierre précieuse en l'air. Celle de Dumbo se mettra à briller de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'il te trouve et vous pourrez repartir en volant.

-En volant?

-Evidemment. L'Hispaniola ne peut pas se poser n'importe où et les canots sont limités. Le navire ne se pose que la nuit afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Dumbo est plus petit alors on ne le voit pas forcément. Tu l'as bien vu quand il t'a mené jusqu'ici.

-Ouais, c'est vrai.

-Et prends également ceci, dit Rossa en faisant apparaître un poignard faisant la taille double de celui de Stella, Tu en auras besoin.»

Bien que ce poignard ressemblait étrangement à celui que Stella avait vu dans son dernier rêve, celle-ci préféra ne pas se poser de questions et continuer à suivre et participer à l'étrange mais importante conversation.

«-Bien, dit le Capitaine Amélia, Maintenant, écoute-moi Stella, tout ce que tu as apprit, tu ne dois en parler à personne. Ni à l'équipage du navire, ni aux gens que tu risques de rencontrer sur ton chemin.

-Pourquoi?

-Nous t'avons dit ce que faisait ces gemmes. Si quelqu'un d'autre le savait, il pourrait vouloir les trouver aussi. Imagine si c'est un..., Oh, j'avais trouvé le mot juste ce matin.

-...individu sans scrupules tout juste bon à se servir de ses mains pour une conquête qu'il ne peut remporter car personne n'a le cerveau assez brillant pour maîtriser un tel pouvoir, dit Mr Arrow

-J'adore la poésie.

-Bon, dit Rossa en tentant de rester calme, Elle a raison, Stella. Tu ne dois parler de tout ceci à personne sauf aux personnes présentes dans cette pièce. C'est l'avenir du monde qui est en jeu. Et n'oublie pas, tu dois absolument trouver ces gemmes avant Safalès ou nous sommes tous perdus.»

A ces mots, Rossa disparut de la pièce laissant une assemblée résolue ainsi qu'une jeune enfant bouche bée mais prête à agir pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

**1**_OF COURSE!_


End file.
